Damage
Damage is the mechanism of how units in the game lose health and are ultimately defeated (with the exception of some boss-related specials like instant death). Direct Damage Attack Damage Damage is dealt based on the attacker's attack. Health Damage Damage is dealt based on the attacker's health. True Damage True damage is damage that, for whatever reason, can ignore the target's defense, and deal damage exactly equivalent to what is supposed to be dealt without defense. However, true damage also may convey the attacker's soul/attack-related status effects and the target's negative status effects, to increase their damage. Reflected damage appears to be true damage. Indirect Damage ;Rules :A type of damage, damage that is not considered indirect will be considered direct damage. : Damage is dealt from stacked status effects on enemy that last for some number of turns, and stacking is guaranteed, irrespective of accuracy or resist, and works on immune bosses as well; without further specifications, indirect damage statuses are usually dispellable. ;Qualities : Damage does not trigger mitama effects on either side. : Damage cannot be negated by other skills or effects (i.e. link, Teikon, Kingyo). : When damage is calculated, will be affected by the attacker's crit/damage and target's defense. Specifically, damage is guaranteed to crit if target has 0 defense. : Further, the lowest an unit's defense can be is 0, it cannot be negative Poison A type of debuff status, can be dispelled, and is affected by accuracy and resistance. It has 9 levels, and has the effect of lowering the target's speed by 10%, as well as ignoring target's status level * 10 defense. Various levels of poison statuses' defense ignoring effects can stack onto one another, but speed lowering is maintained to be the same. Thus, the levels are: # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 10 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 20 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 30 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 40 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 50 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 60 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 70 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 80 defense # Lower target's speed by 10%, and when calculating indirect damage ignore 90 defense ;Example :If target has 3 layers of level 4 poison status, and 1 layer of level 2 poison status, it will -10% speed, and when sustaining indirect damage, have 3×40+1×20=140 defense ignored :If target's defense <140, then it is counted as 0 when calculating indirect damage Transferred Damage Damage that once sustained, is transferred to another target. This damage cannot crit, but may be subjected to other effects like being true damage, also conveying mitama effects, etc. depending. The link typically does not trigger any passives with the exception of Yuki Doji's skill. Thus, overflow damage like Rengoku Ibaraki Doji will not be increased with each kill. Category:Mechanics